


Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jedi Finn, Ktavnukkah 5777, Lady and the Tramp Reference, Post-Canon, bug eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Finn is introduced to the wonders of eating bugs and convinces Rey that worms aren’t always disgusting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _food_.  
>  References events that happen in this fic by [AstriferousSprite](looktotheforce.tumblr.com)

Finn breathed a sigh of relief as he regarded the plate of worms he’d just finished roasting. While he’d learned how to cook all kinds of food since joining the Resistance, worms were something he’d never tried cooking before and had had to learn through trial and error. The plate of worms in front of him looked good, at least.

After letting the worms cool for a few minutes, Finn couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know. Experimentally, he broke the end off one worm and took a bite.

The flavor burst in his mouth, reminding him simultaneously of seafood and roasted nuts. The texture was hard and crunchy, a sharp contrast with the raw worm. Rey would like this.

A few days before, Finn had been training with Rey and Luke. As Luke had lectured them on the Living Force, Rey had gotten hungry and dug beetles out of the ground, remarking on their crunchy texture. Luke had made a stray comment about how eating live bugs wasn’t what “feed off the Living Force” meant before eating a worm to demonstrate that he found all bugs equally disgusting. Rey had ranted about how texture mattered in determining how disgusting something was. As they had bickered, evidently rehashing a previous conversation on the topic, Finn had gotten curious and sampled a few beetles and worms (the latter to Rey’s disgust). He could see what Rey meant about the texture, but he'd also seen a lot of potential in the flavor. He’d wondered if cooking the worms would change Rey’s opinion on them.

\---

Rey made a face at the plate of worms in front of her. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.” She stared at Finn incredulously. “Worms are squishy and gross.”

“Not these ones,” Finn assured her. “They’re crunchy and delicious. Come on, just try them.” To illustrate his point, he took a bite out of a worm, demonstrating the loud crunch. As he chewed, he hummed in approval and closed his eyes, then swallowed and licked his lips.

Rey shrugged. “If you say so,” she conceded before taking a bite. Her eyebrows shot up as the flavor burst in her mouth. “These are actually really good!” she admitted through a mouthful of worm. “Did you make these?”

Finn nodded. “I’ve never cooked worms before, so I had to basically teach myself,” he said as he took another bite. “You wouldn’t believe how many worms I’ve burned.”

Rey laughed. She grabbed the end of a worm and put it in her mouth, slurping it like spaghetti. Finn did the same. As they slurped, BB-8 rolled past, playing an unfamiliar song with a lot of accordion.

They continued to slurp worms. Slowly, they realized that they were slurping the same worm. By then, only a foot remained between their faces. They continued to slurp until their faces were only an inch apart.

“Side by side with your loved one…” came BB-8’s song.

Rey lifted her eyebrows in the form of a question. Finn gave a small, almost imperceptible nod and closed his eyes. Leaning forward, Rey closed the gap between their lips.

\---

“Okay, I admit that worms aren’t always disgusting,” said Rey to Luke the next day, “but if they’re raw, I’m still not touching them with a ten-foot pole!”

Luke rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The song BB-8 is playing is "Bella Notte".


End file.
